Unseen Revelations
by Sid1708
Summary: Taichi Yagami the new student at Odaiba prep brings change and excitement to Yamato Ishida, however will these changes be for the better? Yamato never expected the ways in which his life would change, he felt like he had everything, but it wasn't until he met Tai that he realised he was missing something massive from his life. But will he be able to accept his new life? AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yamato Ishida had his life just where he wanted it; he got good grades, was a talented musician and had a large group of friends. He was one of those people who you aspired to be like. He never expected his life to change so drastically. All because of one boy, a mister Taichi Yagami.

The day started off like any other, Yamato -Matt to his friends- stood in the foyer of the upper school building. Odaiba Prep was divided into three groups of students, upper, middle and lower school. Upper school consisted mainly of 16 to 18 year olds, middle 13 to 15 and lower 11 to 12 year olds. Yamato was a 16 year old teenager, blond hair hung down the back of his head, he animatedly talked to his friends about a party he had recently been to. "Then he was just like 'let's play strip poker?' and literally all the girls in the room slapped him!" Yamato finished his story with a reception of raucous laughter. A brunette boy with tanned skin entered the foyer, seeing laughter he groaned, "Matt, did you tell them?" the boy looked like the classic jock, muscular with perfect teeth and stylish hair.

"I'm sorry Jonas, but how could I not?" the blond received a light punch on the shoulder from Jonas, "Do you even remember the party?"

"I wasn't that drunk Matt."

"Jonas, you were wasted!" glee was evident in the blonde's voice, "Although I didn't see much of you after that, where'd you slink off to?"

The other boys face suddenly went very red, "N-Nowhere!"

Yamato picked up on this, "Yeah right! Now why don't you tell us what you really did, or who?"

At the last word Jonas flushed yet again, "I don't wanna talk about it now." Yamato was worried, Jonas just wasn't the sort of guy who hid things, he was an open book normally.

The subject was quickly dropped, however Yamato planned to ask his best friend about it again once they were alone. The conversation changed to the gossip that people had gathered over the weekend. One girl, Ella was particularly gossipy and found it extremely easy to get information. "Well I heard that there's a new kid joining this week. Apparently he's really hot as well!" she squealed in glee, as did her friend Lily. Both of them were notorious for being a bit boy obsessed.

Yamato interrupted their squealing, "How do you even know this Ella?"

"Mimi lives next door to him, she says he's gorgeous!" Yamato gave up and turned back to his other friends, writing off the gossip as pointless.

Taichi rushed down the street, pulling on his green blazer over his untucked white shirt, his tie was hanging low on his chest with the top two buttons on his shirt undone exposing his tanned flesh. "Late on my first day, great." His voice was full of sarcasm, he knew it was his own fault, he was just venting. _Well at least they'll know what to expect_ Taichi wasn't exactly the most organised of people, he had woken up half an hour late and consequently hadn't showered or eaten breakfast and looked scruffy on his first day at the new school. He finally rushed into the school grounds as the first bell rang signalling students to head to their form rooms. Taichi sighed in relief until he realised that the building he was supposed to be in was at the very top of the hill at the back of the school. He once again took off in a run, muttering a variety of curses under his breath.

Yamato sat in form chatting to some of his friends; he sat on his own at a double desk, but was more than happy to talk to the people around him. The teacher Mr Arita was yet to arrive, he was always late on Monday's, much to the girls disappointment. He was seen as the most attractive teacher in the school. The door opened and there he was, he walked in and sat at his desk, a smile plastered across his face. "Morning class."

The class responded with a resounding "Morning sir." Mr Arita was a physical education teacher so he always wore fairly short sports shorts and a polo shirt. This received no complaint from the girls in the room. He had a thick head of brown hair and tanned skin similar to that of Jonas. Just as he finished registering the students a brunette with a massive head of hair that stuck on end as if defying gravity appeared in the doorway, he seemed out of breath. Yamato watched as a bead of sweat made its way down his cheek and over his lips, the blonde's gaze lingered on the boy's lips before he snapped himself out of the trance.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I got lost." The boy finally looked at our teacher properly and blushed, _is he blushing, wonder what that's about?_ Yamato figured one of the girls would find out eventually,

"No matter, I assume your Taichi Yagami?"

"Yeah that's me, but can you call me Tai instead?"

"Of course, now the only free seat is next to Yamato over there, so go sit with him." The new boy sat next to Yamato who turned to face him,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yamato, but you can call me Matt, everyone else does." The blonde held out his hand, yet again Tai blushed _what the hell is with this guy?_ Yamato didn't understand what was going through the other person's mind as he shook his hand and sat down.

Taichi could feel his face flushing, _for god sake Tai just cool it; you have to sit next to this guy for the rest of the year!_ Tai regained his composure and realised Matt was talking to him, "So you new to the area or just the school?"

"Uh… the area, I used to live a few hours away."

"Cool, it must be quite different living near the coast?" It was true Yamato and now Taichi lived in a coastal town, surprisingly there weren't all that many tourists in the area despite its obvious beauty.

"Yeah, I used to live in this massive city so it's completely different. I mean my house even has two floors, that was almost unheard of where I came from." Tai's amazement made Yamato laugh, "What?" Tai sounded hurt,

Trying to catch his breath Yamato stammered out, "Its... it's just… for us its so normal but for you its amazing!"

Taichi blushed yet again, "shut up." He pouted; gradually Yamato's laughter began to settle down, only the occasional giggle escaped.

Yamato rested his hand on Taichi's arm and leaned in to him, he looked extremely feminine, "Aww, Tai please don't be mad." Taichi flushed yet again, Yamato thought he knew what was going on and lifted his hand off Taichi's arm.

"Fine, I guess I can forgive you this one time." Taichi's voice was teasing, Yamato found himself inexplicably drawn to the new student.

"You know I like you Tai, I'm sure we'll be friends." His smile was returned by the brunette next to him. "Now let me see what you have next, English Lit, I have that with you so you can come up with me."

Taichi followed Yamato up the three flights of stairs, admiring his ass the whole way up. He knew he would have to tell Yamato about being bisexual soon before they got to be friends and it would be weird for him to come out. Of course for now he would just enjoy the view. Eventually they reached the top of the stairs, Tai was fine but Matt was catching his breath, "Matt you're so unfit!"

"Hey, Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." The two boys started laughing as they walked into their English Literature class.

Yamato insisted Tai sit on his table. The classroom was arranged so that four people sat around two double desks pushed together. "Guys, this is Tai. Tai this is Jonas and Sora." Tai greeted the pair, he found he had a lot in common with Sora, she was sporty and kind. However Jonas seemed to be a bit perturbed, he didn't really say much.

Yamato whispered in the brunette's ear, "Don't mind Jonas, he's been off all day." Tai just nodded and returned to the conversation.

Taichi and Yamato left the classroom after their lesson and parted with the promise that Yamato would come and pick up Taichi from his next class so they could spend break together. The next lesson Taichi had was drama so he made his way down to the bottom floor and over to the drama studio. He entered the room, the walls were black, a grey carpet covered the floor and a number of lights covered the ceiling, they looked like they were operated from a room to the side of the studio which looked in on it through two windows. The students seemed to be grabbing chairs and arranging them into a circle. It was then that Taichi noticed someone he knew, he ran over to her "Mimi!" she turned and smiled,

"Tai, you're in this class to?"

"Yeah!" a small cough alerted Tai too the other people with Mimi. One was a girl who looked to be a couple of years younger and the other was a thin girl with blond hair and pale skin.

"Oh sorry, Matt, this is Yolei," she gestured to the younger girl with purple hair,

"Hi, nice to meet you."

She replied, "Likewise, how do you know Mimi?"

"I live next door to her."

"Ah, ok then."

Mimi cut in, "and this is Ella."

The blond girl smiled provocatively at him, "So you're this handsome stranger I keep hearing about."

"I guess so, although I'm surprised I haven't heard of someone as pretty as you yet."

She blushed, "Keep this up and I might jump you." She winked and walked away with Yolei to sit down, leaving Mimi and Tai alone.

"Well aren't you mister charming."

"Well what can I say, girls just find me utterly irresistible." The cockiness that was normally present in Tai's voice was returning to him as he became more comfortable in his new school. The pair sat next to each other and the lesson began.

Mimi waited with Tai at the end of the lesson; apparently she was friends with Matt as well. He entered the drama studio as Tai listened to Mimi complain about how clingy Yolei was. "Mimi you aren't scaring off Tai already are you?"

Mimi looked offended, "What no! Of course not," she wrapped an arm around Tai's shoulder, "we're just bonding." Tai laughed nervously as the trio left the studio for break. Matt lead them to a classroom with a large group of people in it, they sat around on tables and chairs talking casually, they all paused and turned to look at the new person. A boy with burgundy hair spoke up, "Matt, are you aware you're being followed by that boy?"

Matt sighed "Never been known for tact have you Izzy? But yes I do know that he's with me, his name is Tai and he's my friend so be nice." Matt then went to sit down next to Izzy and began talking to him and a tall boy with blue hair that was styled similarly to Matt's except less stylishly.

Tai stood awkwardly, but was quickly pulled over by a girl he recognised, "Hey Sora."

"Honestly Tai, you look like a stray lamb." She chuckled at her own joke, "Just come and sit with us." She led him over to a group of people, he recognised Jonas in the group, "Hey Tai." Just as blunt as he was this morning then, "Hey Jonas."

Tai spent the 20 minutes with the group; he gradually began to become friends with a girl named Lily who was apparently Ella's best friend. He could see why, they both flirted with him, although Tai didn't flirt back to Lily in such a large group he didn't want a reputation yet. The bell rang to signal that lessons were starting soon. Sora looked over Tai's shoulder as he examined his timetable, "Double Biology, hey I have that with you so does Matt."

Sora, Matt and Tai all sat around a table in the Biology lab, Tai and Matt on one side and Sora on the other. The trio chatted quietly, mostly trying to learn more about Tai as he was new. It was about halfway through the lesson when Tai felt it, Matt was shaking his leg, it was rubbing against Tai's thigh. It wasn't much but the contact got Tai excited, he had to push his stool further under the table to hide how excited he truly was by Matt's contact.

Despite Tai's little mishap the lesson progressed without event, similar to the rest of the day. Tai spent lunch with Matt and his friends again he arranged to meet up with Mimi after school to walk home together. Then in the afternoon Tai was alone for a double lesson of Chemistry.

At the end of the day Tai found that for a lot of the way Matt, Sora and Yolei would all be walking home with himself and Mimi. Gradually as people reached their homes the numbers of people walking depleted, first it was Sora then Matt and Yolei turned off a different street, eventually Mimi and Tai made it home.

Matt and Yolei talked as they walked home, "So what did you think of Tai?" Matt inquired,

Yolei paused, she thought about it, "I don't know really, at break he seemed really shy, lunch he loosened up a bit but not a lot. But then in drama this morning he was really flirty with Ella, he just confuses me to be honest."

Matt did a double take, "Wait, do you think he likes Ella?"

"I dunno, it just seemed like flirting, nothing serious. Why?"

"Well to be completely honest, I thought he was gay."

"Really, what makes you say that?"

"Well he blushed when he saw Mr Arita, then when he saw me he was really red." Yolei looked sceptical, "Not like embarrassed red Yolei, like he was thinking things he shouldn't have been."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but even if he is it doesn't matter."

That night Matt lay in his bed, his mind swimming with the events of the day, _why can't I get Tai out of my head, I barely know him, but everything I think of eventually leads back to him. It's not like I'm gay, but when Tai talks to me I feel special. Like it's a privilege. Maybe it's just because he's new, yeah, that must be it. I'm just excited about having a new friend._ Although deep down, Yamato knew that he was lying to himself, he just wasn't ready to accept himself.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, ok so please give me some feedback on this. I absolutely love Taito, but if I'm honest I was kind of worried about writing this, I know it's just starting but please give me some first impressions because I really need them to help me improve.

So please R&R the next chapter should be up soon, provided I didn't mess this up too much :P


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week progressed as normal; Taichi found that Yamato shared a number of his classes, as did many of his new friends. Taichi was walking out of Maths talking to Sora about joining the school soccer team, "Well, I've never seen you play, but you seem pretty fit so I would defiantly try out at least."

Taichi smirked, "Well if a pretty girl like you thinks I'm fit I guess I have to really."

Sora blushed and lightly punched his arm, "Shut up Tai! You're not going to get in my pants with a line like that."

Taichi waved his arms in apology, "Sora I was joking, I didn't mean to offend you."

Sora's shoulder's sagged, "Sorry Tai, I guess I overreacted."

"Nah, I was kind of being a douche." Taichi noted that Sora was defiantly not flirty like the other girls.

It was at this point that Mimi appeared in front of them, "Guys, party at mine on Saturday, yes or no?"

"Sounds good Mimi, you want us to bring anything?"

"Sora, when have you ever had to bring anything to my parties?" The pink haired girl noticed someone, running off after them, "Hey Leo, you free this Saturday?"

Sora sighed, "What's up?"

"Don't worry Tai," Taichi just let the subject drop, he knew Sora would talk eventually if she wanted to. Sure enough she ended up telling him, "I guess I'm just a bit jealous of Mimi."

Tai snorted, "Why?"

"Don't laugh, I guess it's just because she has this confidence that I'll never have."

Tai rested a hand on her shoulder, "Sora, believe me if I had to choose between you and Mimi, I would choose you every time."

She smiled, "Thanks Tai, you know, in your own weird way, your kind of sweet." She hugged him tightly and the pair began walking to the schools exit, they both had frees now so they were going into town.

Yamato was bored out of his mind during his Geography lesson; it was double so he knew that around this time Taichi and Sora would be walking into town. He sighed when he thought of Taichi; he still couldn't get the brunette off his mind, the way he walked so that his hips swished ever so slightly, the way his hair stood up in such an odd way. Yamato still didn't understand what he was feeling for Taichi. "Matt, you okay?" Jonas interrupted Yamato's thoughts,

The blonde nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Uhh… Nothing…"

"Yeah right, what were you thinking about?" Yamato began to sweat, he didn't want to talk about Taichi, "C'mon Matt, I tell you everything."

"Not everything, you still won't tell me what happened at the party last weekend."

Jonas immediately blushed, "Oh… That…"

"Yeah, that."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but keep it quiet."

Yamato beamed, "Yeah sure, so what happened?"

"Well, I was hiding upstairs from the girls, Sora burst in crying, I don't know why before you ask."

"Oh, okay, well what else happened?"

"We got talking, then, I kind of kissed her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well what did she say?"

"Nothing, she just looked really confused, so I left." Yamato shook his head, he knew Sora was a confusing girl, she talked about wanting a serious relationship, but then when a boy asks her out she always says no. "I really like her Matt, what should I do?"

"I dunno, are you prepared for something serious, because that's what Sora's looking for?"

He looked deep in thought, "Yeah, I really like her."

Yamato grinned, "Ask her out then!"

Jonas smiled "I suppose it's worth a try." They spent the rest of the lesson deciding exactly how he would talk to Sora.

Mimi, Ella and Lily all sat in the common room, "So how are you gonna do it Mimi?"

Mimi stared at the table, "I don't know yet, but I plan to make my move at the party." The other two girls giggled, they were working out a way for Mimi to get a guy to ask her out, "It shouldn't be too hard, I've been flirting with Leo for ages." She looked over at the boy sat with his friends on a sofa. He wasn't muscular but he was defiantly attractive. He had blond hair spiked fashionably; he wore denim shorts which hugged his legs tightly stopping just above his knee and a white T-shirt. Mimi rested her head on her hand and sighed.

Ella took notice, "You actually like him don't you, not like just for a fling?"

Mimi looked uncomfortable, "Yeah kind of…" Ella and Lily just looked confused, the three girls were notorious for being fairly free and easy about relationships, they often got comments made about them for it.

"So, you want more than a fling?" Lily asked, she had a high voice which made most of what she says sound like a question. Mimi growled and hid her head in her hands, "I don't know, I like him more than I've like anyone else, but I don't know whether it will be more than a fling or not." The other two girls looked confused but consoled their friend anyway.

Taichi and Sora sat in a coffee shop, their discussion earlier almost completely forgotten, "So Sora why did you want me to come to town so bad?"

Sora smirked, "Because I'm taking you clothes shopping."

The look on Tai's face showed it all, pure horror, "What, how come?"

"Well you're likely to be going to parties and stuff, and no offence, but you don't come across as overly fashionable."

Tai sighed in defeat, "I never had you pegged as a girly girl Sora."

"Just because I'm interested in looking good doesn't mean I'm some airhead like Ella and Lily."

"I dunno Sora, I might have to reconsider our friendship." The redhead punched him lightly on the arm,

She laughed, "Shut up Tai, you wouldn't be able to survive without me."

"I dunno, I seem to have Ella and Lily eating out of my hands, I could go talk to them." The pair laughed,

"What and you wouldn't get sick of them constantly talking about guys?"

"They aren't that bad," Taichi smirked at Sora's expression, "Okay, so their a bit over the top." The pair descended into fits of laughter, earning them many odd looks from other people in the coffee shop.

Yamato and Jonas finally left Geography after what seemed like forever. But they were overjoyed, it was finally the weekend and Mimi had a party coming up the next day. The pair parted at the bus stop, Yamato was walking into town to meet with Sora and Tai, whereas Jonas had to get home. Yamato carried on by himself, once again his thoughts drifted back to Taichi; he still didn't understand the feelings he had for the brunette.

Taichi and Sora walked around a clothing store. Sora carefully scanned the racks of clothes and occasionally picked something out and gave it to Taichi, who was now laden down with so many different articles of clothing he was struggling to keep hold of it all, "Sora, do I really need all of this?"

"No, not all of it, but you want to make a good impression at Mimi's tomorrow don't you?"

"Why, who am I trying to impress?" Taichi was clearly confused,

"Other people at school, there are more people than mine and Matt's group you know." She laughed as if he had said something completely stupid,

"So I have to try all of these on?"

"Yep, and I'll tell you if you look good in them."

Taichi sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

"Clearly."

Sora turned at the sound of Matt's voice, "Hey Matt, you wanna help me look for stuff for Taichi to wear?"

"Maybe later Sora, I'm gonna look for something myself then I'll join you at the changing rooms."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Taichi dropped in, "Bye Matt."

Sora sat outside the boys changing rooms, both of her friends were changing into their new clothes, Yamato exited first, he had less to try on anyway. He wore a pair of denim skinny jeans and a long sleeved white shirt which hugged his body closely, around his neck he wore a black checked scarf which hung loosely. "What do you think?" He held out his arms and slowly turned on the spot.

Sora inspected the outfit, "Well it definitely looks good on you."

"Okay, well I'll go change back into my normal clothes." Yamato disappeared back into the changing room.

Taichi exited his own changing room, looking thoroughly annoyed, "Is this one okay Sora?" He wore a sky blue T-shirt and pale Chino's,

Once again Sora inspected the outfit, "I suppose it'll do." Taichi sighed in relief at the verdict; he had already tried on a number of different outfits which didn't pass the redhead's inspection. "Go change back into your other clothes and pay, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Where are you going?"

Sora laughed, "You're not the only one who needs a new outfit for tomorrow." With that she turned and left for the women's section.

Yamato waited outside Taichi's changing room for him, "C'mon Tai, I want to go get lunch."

"Hang on a sec Matt, I'm almost done." Taichi exited the room shortly after, the pair paid for their clothes and left the shop. Yamato steered them towards a fast food restaurant.

"God Tai, could you eat any faster?" Yamato had barely started his burger as Taichi swallowed his final mouthful, "What's the point in eating so fast, you barely even taste it?"

"I don't have to taste it, it's a burger. I know burgers are good so why would I waste time making sure it tasted good?"

Yamato opened his mouth but stopped, "What you just said makes no sense, but, there's a logic to it…"

Taichi smirked, "Course it makes sense, everything I say is like gold dust."

Yamato couldn't help but laugh, "Alright Tai, Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Taichi pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?" instead of answering Yamato just winked at the brunette.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sora?" Taichi asked as the pair left the restaurant,

"Nah, she'll be shopping for ages."

"I gotta say, I never had her pegged as one of those girls who cares about what she looks like."

Yamato smirked, "None of us did until she went shopping with us, she wants to be a fashion designer or something when she's older."

Taichi nodded slowly, "She's defiantly passionate enough." This made Yamato let out a short laugh, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Taichi sighed, "What do you want to be when you're older?"

"Oh right, well when I'm older I want to be a famous musician." Yamato grinned at just the prospect of fame and fortune,

"Cool, do you play?"

"Yeah, I sing and I also play guitar." _That means he's_ g_ood with his hands, nice. _Taichi couldn't help but smirk at the vulgarity of his last thought, "Do you play?"

"Uh, yeah I've played saxophone for a few years now."

Yamato brightened, "Really? That's so cool!" Yamato glanced at his watch "Oh shit, I better get back, Takeru will be wondering where I am."

"Who's Takeru?"

"My little brother, hey you should come round mine and get ready for the party tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, that sounds good." Yamato grabbed Taichi's hand causing the brunette to blush profusely; this went unnoticed by the blonde who had scribbled a string of numbers on the tanned hands.

"That's my number, call me and we'll organise it." The blonde walked away from the brunette, now blushing as he realised that he had just grabbed the other boys hand, _he has really soft hands…_

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! Ok so I got a few reviews for the last chapter so thank you so much to everyone who's supporting this story :D

So I wanted to tell you that I want input on how you want this story to progress, I really want to use ideas from people who read this to be incorporated, I just think it would be cool :) so yeah, please R&R, the next chapter should be up soon seens the Christmas holidays are coming up and I'll have more opportunities to write :)


End file.
